Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día
by Kary-chan
Summary: 01x02 PoV de Heero. Como fue que te deje ir mi dulce ángel de la muerte?


Fuego de noche, nieve de dia  
  
La luna llena aparece en el oscuro cielo, solamente ella es la que da luz a esta noche, porque permanezco todas las noches esperando, esperando que entres por esa puerta para ser totalmente mio?.  
  
Cierro los ojos, e inclusive asi te puedo ver claramente, pues tu figura y rostro estan grabados en mi mente, puedo observar tus dulces y claros ojos violetas contrastando perfectamente con tu suave piel, golpeo la pared con mi puño, si tan solo hubiera hablado aquella vez, sin tan solo no hubiera callado, si tan solo no hubiera respondido tu calida sonrisa con una fria mirada...  
  
Pero el hubiere solo es una simple frase sin sentido y simple deseo de mi angustiado corazón, por que la realidad es que tu le perteneces ahora a el, el hablo, el te demostro calidez, y tu la aceptaste no es asi?  
  
Aun puedo recordar la hermosa sensacion que era el tenerte en mis brazos, el delicioso aroma de tu cabello, la sensacion al pasar mis dedos entre el, esa vez, la unica vez que fuiste mío.  
  
Y es que lo unico que puedo sentir ahora es furia, una furia constante contra mi mismo, contra mi frialdad que fue lo que te alejo de mi, porque no fui calido y cariñoso contigo como en aquella noche de pasion?, por que fui tan necio al grado de alejarte de mí.  
  
Vuelvo a mirar por la ventana, y te veo ahi abajo mirando al horizonte lejano, tu largo cabello se mece con el suave viento que trae la fresca noche, noto que lloras, por que las lagrimas recorren tu rostro? que es lo que te lastima mi dulce angel?.  
  
Mis instintos no me hacen dudar, bajo con rapidez a tu encuentro, cuando llego a tu lado sientes mi prescencia pues te volteas, las lagrimas sigen opacando la belleza de tus ojos, no me dices nada, solo te me quedas mirando, despues entiendo, no me dices nada con palabras porque me lo estas diciendo con los ojos, ¿porque? ¿porque? es lo que preguntan, pero no puedo darte la respuesta, no se porque te deje ir... no lo se.  
  
Pero tu si sabes porque te alejaste de mi, y me contestas incluso antes de que yo te lo preguntara.  
  
-Tuve miedo...- dices en medio de tus lagrimas silenciosas -de tu frialdad, de tu despresio por los días... solo sentia el fuego de tu pasion por las noches-  
  
-Y el te dio todo lo que querías?- te pregunto, Wufei te dio lo que tanto anhelabas?  
  
Solo niegas con la cabeza -yo lo unico que queria tener era tu amor, siempre- el viento hace que tu cabello tape tu cara.  
  
Bajo la cabeza... lo siento, no pude hacerlo.  
  
-El trata de hacerme feliz- dices refiriendote nuevamente a Wufei -pero no lo soy... solo le correspondo para tratar de olvidarte, mas es dificil-  
  
-Yo nunca quise que te alejaras- confieso al fin, tus ojos se abren sorprendidos.  
  
-El pasado no se puede cambiar- contestas simplemente y te alejas con paso lento, ignorandome por completo, yo me quedo ahi, sintiendo como tu cuerpo se aleja de mi.  
  
-Aunque trate...- me dices antes de que te alejarte -nunca dejare de amarte-  
  
No puedo, no puedo dejar que te alejes de mi, doy la vuelta y sujeto tu mano, te acerco a mi rapidamente y sujeto tu barbilla, haciendo que me mires a los ojos.  
  
-Regresa- es lo unico que digo.  
  
-Regresar a que?... a tus pausadas muestras de amor...-  
  
-Solo regresa-   
  
-No puedo-  
  
-Por el?-  
  
-Por el, y por ti- me dices sujetando mi mano para hacer que deje de sujetarte.  
  
-Regresa!- te suplico  
  
-Porque habria de regresar?-  
  
-Por que aun me amas-  
  
-Si te amo...- dices con la voz quebrada por el llanto -pero no se si tu lo haces- esta vez sujetas con mas fuerza mi mano, pero aun asi no eres capaz de soltarte.  
  
-Regresa a mi... te lo suplico- digo.  
  
Bajas la mirada, lo estas pensado?, como quisiera saber que es lo que piensas mi ángel de la muerte.  
  
-No- dices entre lagrimas -No le podria hacer eso a Wufei-  
  
Sé que es la ultima oportunidad que tendré para hacer que regreses a mis brazos, por lo que acerco tus labios a los mios, dandote un beso, al menos quiero pobrar por ultima vez, y recordar eternamente el sabor de tus dulces labios.  
  
Mi fuerza cede conforme tu sabor inunda mi boca, despues del beso te alejas corriendo, lo sé ahora... no puedes volver a mi, pero si lo quisieras? si realmente quisieras regresar a mi, lo harías?.  
  
Regreso derrotado a mi habitacion, y me recuesto en mi cama, solamente sé que me falta algo, y ese algo eres tu, me tendre que habituar a que ya no duermas en mi cama, las sabanas me son incomodas, mi cuerpo pide a gritos el estar contigo esa noche.  
  
Apareces de repente, como una ilusion, casi como un fantasma frente a mi puerta, entras silencioso, como aquella primera vez, cierras la puerta y te metes a mi cama, no dices palabra alguna mas me besas.  
  
Correspondo a tu beso con la pasion que siento, que llevo en ese momento, saboreó cada instante, cada beso, cada caricia, cada minuto que te siento mio.  
  
Por la mañana ya no estas, solo esta el espejismo de que estuviste ahi. A la mañana me sonries, pero es una sonrisa de tristeza, una sonrisa falsa, que no es tuya, no posee esa magia de tu verdadera sonrisa, de la sonrisa que me diste anoche y que me diste tantas mas.  
  
Yo me quedo sin ti, y el puede recibir todo lo que tu le das con cariño, esas palabras no me abandonaran "aunque trate, nunca dejare de amarte"... entonces tu amor será mío por siempre... pero quiero tenerte completo, quiero tenerte solo para mí...  
  
La noche siguiente espero, espero que vuelvas como anoche, mas solo llega la mañana. Me levanto apartando las sabanas con furia, no es demasiado... hare que regreses... lo haré.  
  
Estas solo en el jardin, solo viendo a la nada, tu sonrisa se apaga cada vez mas rapido... quiero que vuelvas, necesito que vuelvas a mi.  
  
-Duo...- no te inmutas al escuchar tu nombre, no haces la menor señal de que sabes que estoy ahi.  
  
-Te quiero a mi lado...- no se que decir, o por donde comenzar. -Perdoname por haberte tratado con tanta indeferencia-  
  
-No regresaré... por él...-  
  
-La otra noche...- comence a preguntar pero no me permitiste terminar.  
  
-Fue un error mío....- contestas.  
  
-Perdoname- ahora es a mi a quien traicionan las lagrimas y salen recorriendo mis mejillas, puedo ver que te estremeces al darte cuenta de mi llanto, volteas, tambien se esta perdiendo el brillo de tus ojos.  
  
-Quisiera...- dices -quisiera regresar a ti, pero se que todo volvera a ser como antes..-  
  
-No lo será-  
  
-Y como puedo yo saberlo?- preguntas.  
  
Me acerco a ti, arrodillandome a tu lado, tomo tus manos -Porque ahora se que sin ti pierdo todo lo que puedo tener en la vida, porque tu eres mi vida... tu eres todo... mi todo.-  
  
Acaricias con ternura mi cabello, tus ojos son de lastima... de tristeza?, que quieres decirme ahora... ya... él.. el es todo lo que te detiene...  
  
-El estuvo cuando lo necesite...- me dices con pesar -no puedo pagarle asi el amor que me profeso en todo este tiempo-  
  
-Pero no eres feliz a su lado...-  
  
-Eso yo lo sé- dice la voz de tu amante.  
  
-Wufei...- pareces sorprendido de que este ahi.  
  
-Duo, se que perdiste todo al perderlo a el, tu sonrisa y tu mirada te delataban- dice con una triste sonrisa.  
  
-Yo..- no sabes como excusarte?.  
  
-Solo si prometes hacerlo feliz siempre...- me dices a mi -solo a si dejare que vaya a ti-  
  
Tu te sorprendes y de nuevo el llanto silencioso aparece, tapas tu cara con tus manos, yo contesto con un te lo prometo, me acerco a ti y te abrazo por la espalda, te estremeces al sentir mi contacto.  
  
-El es el que decide- dices con voz apagada.  
  
Te das la vuelta y te escondes entre mis brazos -Lo siento- te despegas de mi y corres hacia Wufei, lo has escogido a el?.  
  
-Perdoname Wufei- le dices al abrazarlo, alzas tu rostro y le besas tiernamente -gracias por tratar de sanar mi corazón todo este tiempo- lo sueltas y regresas a mi lado, sonries con ternura y me abrazas como si temieras que me escapara de tu lado.  
  
-Si le haces daño te la veraz conmigo- me adviertes antes de partir corriendo.  
  
-Nunca volver a hacerte daño, de ninguna forma..- digo en un susurro.   
  
Nos fundimos en un abrazo, mientras el calido aire del verano nos rodea, t es verdad, nunca mas te haré daño, porque tu eres mi todo, y si te viera llorar de nuevo, o esa mirada triste creo que moriria.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Al fin hice este fic!!! es inspirado en la cancion de Ricky Martín "Fuego de Noche, Nieve de Día", al principio pense en un song fic... pero me quedo mejor esto ^-^.  
  
La idea la traia ya merodeando por ahí, y al fin deje salir al gusanito de mi inspiracion, el fic no necesitaba nada de lemmon por lo que prescindi de el.  
  
Dejen REVIEWS.  
  
Adiosín.  
  
**************************************************************************** 


End file.
